Proposal
by Vampires-Rock-xXx
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Shane is trying to figure out how he should propose to Claire, but something BAD happens to Claire.
1. I love you so much

****

This is my first fanfiction please go easy on me.

**Claire is 19 years old, Shane, Eve, and Michael is 21 years old. **

**

* * *

**

Shane's pov

I don't know how I am going to propose to Claire. I love her with all my heart, I don't know how I will live without her. But I knew I had to get a ring first then I have to ask Claire's parents for Claire's hand in marriage. So I was planning to get her a ring today if Eve could hurry up. Michael is already ready with his vampire speed. Eve and Michael are going to help me look for a ring for Claire.

"Hey man do you think that Claire's parents are going to agree with me to marry Claire." I said with worry in my voice.

"You know they are more likely to agree with it." He said.

"But what if Claire says no." I said with worry in my voice still.

He looked me like I was crazy. Then he said "you also know that she is going to say yes, she loves you with all of her heart. Why do you REALLY ask all these questions?" He said with shocked in his voice. I didn't answer, then he said "You know that her parents will agree with it, and you also know that Claire is going to say. So I ask again why are you asking these questions?" He said.

"I don't know its just I keep thinking of these things." I said with worry my voice still.

"Well stop thinking about the thinks then think about how happy Claire will be when you ask." He said.

"Thanks man." I said with a smile on my face.

"No problem its what we do." He said also with a smile on his face.

We were still on the couch waiting for Eve to hurry up, then I got tired of waiting so I yelled out saying "hey goth chick would hurry up we got to go before Claire gets home and before sun comes down." I said. Claire is at work doing who knows what at the lab. Myrnin is her vampire boss, I am always worry what he would do to Claire, because he already bit her once or I think it was twice, but the point is I don't know what he is going to do with Claire. Then Eve finally came down. She was wearing her goth clothes and her goth make-up.

"Hey guys ready." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes we have been ready for 30 minutes." I said.

"Whatever lets just go and get Claire a ring for Shane to propose with it." She said with excited in her voice.

We went out to Eve's truck, Michael took the driver seat, Eve took the front seat, and I took the back seat. I keep think about Claire I love her so much I would do anything for her. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I would even try to take her out this town, but it will be hard and its possible that she could die from the vampires and I don't what that to happen to Claire. But she also said she doesn't what to leave her parents and her friends, but I agree because I don't what her to be away from her friends and her parents. I didn't realize we were finally at the jewelry store.

**# # #**

We got a ring then we drove home. Then I went to my room and hid the bow (which has the ring in it). Then I went to my bed and lay down and I was planning asking Claire's parents tomorrow while Claire was at work for Claire's hand in after 5 minutes I went to sleep.

Claire's pov

I was walking home, it was 5:00 p.m. when I left Myrnin's lab now it is 5:15. I was just a few yards away when Jason came out of the bushes. I didn't realize that he was following me.

"You better watch yourself from now on because you never now what I am or somebody is going to do to you." He said with an evil smile on his face.

Then all of a sudden he just walked away. Now I was scared because all the things he did to me, Eve, and Shane back and the past. I don't know what he is planning or what he is going to do. So I hurry my self back at the Glass House. I think I won't tell Michael, Eve, and especially Shane yet, because then they will be all protected until it gets all serious. I made it home yay because I was tired and I wanted to see Shane.

"I'm home. I yelled.

Then Shane came running from the living room and gave me a hug and a quick kiss like he always does when I get home.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"So what did you do at Myrnin's lab?" He asked.

"Just went over some old papers." I said.

Then we went in the living room and he sat on the couch and I sat next to him, my head on his chest and his arms around me, he kissed my head.

"I dare to ask but where is Eve and Michael?" I asked.

"They are making dinner but when I went in there before you came in they were have their make-out session." He said.

"Well lets go make our own food." I said while getting up and heading to the door but I paused when Shane said "why?"

"For one thing I am hungry and I don't want to wait till they are done, and second I what to eat some real food." I said.

"Agree." He said while getting up and going in the kitchen with me.

They were trying to make hamburger's but it turned out to be burned and Eve and Michael are nowhere to be seen. So I stuck out another meat out of the freezer and started to make taco's.

Me and Shane were finally done making taco's so we went to the table and started to eat our taco's. I had two and Shane and four. When we were done we started to wash the dishes then all of a sudden Shane poured water on me. Then that's when the war stared.

When we were done we went back in the living room so we decided to watch a movie. Shane picked a movie but I told him NO scary movies.

"Will Eclipse be alright." He asked.

"Ya that's fine." I said.

So he put it in, then he went up to sit back beside me and I put my head back on his chest, and his arms went back around me. Then he stared the movie.

It was half way over when he stared to kiss me, and this kiss had so much passion in t. I put my arms around his neck, and one of his hands was around my waist and his other was holding my head. Then we broke apart.

"I love you so much, you have no idea how much I love you." He said with a smile on his face.

"I love you too, and yes I do know how much you love me but, you don't know how much I love you." I said with also a smile on my face.

"Oh I do trust me I do." He said.

"I trust you." I said.

Then he kissed me again this kiss had passion like it had on the other one but this one also had urgent. Then he carried me to my room and forget about the movie and we had our fun that night.

* * *

**Well there is my first fanfiction chapter, I know it is a little bit short but I am planning making the next chapter longer hopefully.**

**Please Please review it will make me type faster. xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Getting ready

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. I forgot to mention this on the last chapter, Claire graduated college.**

* * *

Claire's pov

I woke up around Shane's arms. I couldn't tell if he was awake because my back was against his chest. Then I relive he was awake because his hand was moving around my back then he placed a kiss on my back.I looked at the time it is 7:30 a.m. I have to be at Myrnin's at 9:00. I turned around and face him he was wide awake because he looked at me right in the eye's.

"Hey." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey." I said with also a smile on my face.

"So what are you going to do today?" He asked.

"I got to go to Myrnin's." I said.

"Man I wish you got a different job for." He said.

"You now I don't want to go to this job either but I have to do it." I said.

"Ya I know its just worry if something bad happens to you." He said.

"Don't worry I will call you if something happens ok." I said.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise!" I said.

Then he gave me a quick kiss. Then I got up put on my robe, got some clothes, and went in the bathroom to get a shower. By the time I was ready I went downstairs and saw Michael is on the dining room table drinking his "blood" in his coffee cup. I sat on a seat next to him.

"Hey what are you are doing?" He asked.

"Fixing to have to go Myrnin's lab," I said.

"Well speaking of Myrnin do you have to get to Myrnin's lab now?" He asked.

I looked at the time it was 8:30.

"Ya I better to go, bye Michael." I said.

"Bye Claire." He said.

Then I went to the front door and was on my way to Myrnin's lab.

Shane's pov

Claire just left, so that means I have to get ready to go to Claire's parents house so I can ask them. Good thing I don't have work today because I don't have to rush to get ready. So I got some of my clothes and went in the bathroom to get a shower. When I was done I went downstairs and went in the living room and sat on the couch. I watch a little bit of TV before Michael came and and sat on his chair.

"Hey man." He said

"Hey." I said.

"Are you supposed to be at Claire's parents house by now?" He asked.

"I don't know how I am going to ask yet and I am nervous to ask them now." I said.

Michael looked at me like I should still ask them anyway. He is probably right but like I said I am nervous to ask Claire's parents for Claire's hand in marriage. I keep thinking they are not going to agree with me marrying Claire.

'You should still ask them because they more likely will say yes because you been taking good care of Claire and they would like their daughter to be happy and you are the one who always make her happy." He said like he was reading my mind.

"But-"

"If they said no then Claire with still marry you she will take you out in the sunset she would do anything to marry you and you now very good well that she would do anything for you." He said.

That made me smile because Michael did had hope that Claire would say yes and he also had hope for me to. That made me really smile.

"Your right Michael thanks man." I said.

"No prob it's want best buddies do." He said.

"Can you drop me off there?" I asked.

"Ya." He said.

He got his car keys then we went out to his car. He took the driver seat and I took the front seat. Then he started driving, while he drove I was thinking how I should ask Claire's parents about marrying their daughter. When I think I got to figure out how we were already there. I looked at Michael and he just smiled.

"Well wish me luck." I said.

"Good luck man, I really hope they will agree to it." He said.

Then I opened the door and went to the front step of their porch and turned around and saw Michael was already gone. Dam he can drive fast. Then I went to the door and then I started knocking.

* * *

**I know its not that long but I am hopeing the next one will be longer. Oh and all of the people who's a fan of Myrnin just to tell you I'm not. So he will be in here but not that MUCH just a LITTLE bit. SORRY!**

**So PLEASE PLEASE review. xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Time to ask the parents

**Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Shane's pov

Claire's mom is the one who answer the door, she looked like she was happy to see me.

"Hey Shane come on in." She said

"Hey and thank you Mrs. Danvers. I said.

She shook her head as a your welcome nod and I went in the living room and sat on the couch, Mrs. Danvers was just right behind me and sat right next to me and Mr. Danvers was on his chair.

"Why hello Shane nice to see you." Mr. Danvers said.

"Hello sir." I said.

"Please call me Mr. Danvers." He said nicely.

"Yes si- Mr. Danvers." I said.

"Ok boy what do you what to tell us is it about Claire?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"Well I would like to have you daughter hand in marriage." I answered with a worry in my face.

Mr. and Mrs. Danvers looked at one each other they also looked like they were surprised. Then I said "I love your daughter with all my heart I would do anything for her." I said. Then Mrs. Danvers looked at me and she smiled.

"Of course I think you should marry my daughter I know you will take good care of her, Shane I trust you with our daughter." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Danvers I promise I will take good care of Claire." I said.

Mrs. Danvers was still smiling, then I looked at Mr. Danvers I still wanted to know what his option of me marrying Claire. Then he smiled to.

"I agree to, you better take good care of Claire or you will face the consciousness ok." He said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Do you what to stay for lunch?" Mrs. Danvers asked.

"Um do you what me to?" I asked.

"Ya we would what to know what have you been doing lately if that's ok and get to now you better. If that's alright with you?" She asked.

"Sure I would love to." I said.

"Is that alright honey." Mrs Danvers said to Mr. Danvers.

"Ya I think that is a great idea I would love to get to know you better, Shane." He said to me.

So I stayed and at lunch with them, they got to know me and I got to know them. I told them about my sister they said they were sorry about my sister and I said it was ok. Then they told me something that I never new Claire had one but she didn't tell me.

"Claire has a sister." Mrs. Danvers said.

"Oh want is her name?" I asked.

"Lily but please don't get upset because Claire didn't tell you we made her not tell." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't want people making a deal about it." She said

"Ok I understand, but why?" I asked.

"See there twins, Lily sings but its from the people who already sings it, like for example Selena Gomez who sings 'Who Says' her group will play it and she sings it but they say its from Selena Gomez before they start playing the song." She said.

"Oh I get it, is she a singer?" I asked.

"No she just plays at a restaurant because that's her new job her and her band plays at restaurant she graduated the same year Claire was graduated from high school and college." She said.

"Wow, when was the last time Claire seen her?" I asked.

"When Claire went to college." She said.

"Oh she must miss her sister." I said.

"She does, Lily miss her to, you see Lily was always there for Claire and she was always protected by her. Lily always had guys around her but she did not like the boys and she did not want the boys come between her and Claire." She said.

I was surprised Claire has a twin sister but Lily was a few minutes older than Claire. Mr. and Mrs. Danvers told me Lily and Claire's alike's and differences Lily and Claire both were smart, they both skip the same grades, they both can sing, they both share the same grade and lots more. The differences is that Lily is girlie and goth (wow just like Eve) but not Claire (of course Claire is not goth or girlie), and Lily love to go shopping but not Claire, that was the only differences wow two thing they are not alike.

"Well thank you for the lunch and to get to know you better." I said.

"No problem." Mrs. Danvers said.

"Oh and Shane when are you planning to ask Claire?" Mr. Danvers asked.

"Tomorrow night." I answered.

"Ok." He said.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Danvers." I said heading my way to the door.

"Bye." They both said in the exact same time.

Then I existed the door that went really well, but I can't believe Claire has a twin sister, I relived the time and it was 4:00 p.m., Claire must be home. I finally made it home, Claire was laying down on the couch sleeping. Awwshe looks so cute when she is sleeping. I sat beside her on the couch I didn't want to wake her up but once I sat beside her she woke up and she was staring right at me.

"Hey sleepy head, I didn't mean to wake you up." I said.

"Hey it's ok I was starting to wake up anyway." She said.

"Ya right." I said.

"No really, besides I'm happy I woke up anyway." She said.

"Why, so you can eat or do something?" I asked with a pretend sad face.

She can tell it was faked, and she laughed a little. "no I'm happy to be awake so I can see you." She said with a smile on her face.

That made me smile then I stared kissing her she respond when my tongue touch her bottom lip to enter, then our tongues touch. Then I pulled away for us to get some air. Then we both smiled, then I lay down on the couch and she snuggle up in my arms, then we both fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the story, I know I put as Claire had a twin sister. I know on the book it said she does not have a sister, but this is my version of it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Time to propose

****

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and I don't know when I am going to put Myrnin in here yet but like I said before I am NOT a Myrnin fan but like I also said before just a LITTLE bit.**

**Oh and I went ahead and did it for the night Shane is going to try to propose. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Claire's pov.

I was almost home when suddenly I got a text message. It was a unknown number it said "you better watch yourself because this is your last warning." It said, but it didn't say who it was from, but I don't need to know who it is from because I already know who it is from, Jason. I was almost home just a couple feet away, Eve and Michael are gone all night and Shane is supposed to be at work. I was finally opening the door and once I opened the door I heard music. It was a smooth and romantic kind of music. Then Shane appeared, he surprised me.

"Hey there." He said with a smile on his face, that he only use when he REALLY happy, and he looked like he was nervous.

"Hey, what are you doing here I thought you were at work." I said.

"I told them I needed the rest of the off so I can spend some time with you." He said.

"Aww really?" I said, but it sounded more as a question.

"Yep, I'll prove it." He said. Then he kissed me it was sweet and simple, then he broke away smiling at me, he was staring at me like I was the only thing he sees.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing lets go in the living room." He said.

He put his arm around my waist and lend me in the living room. The living room looked amazing, it had rose petals everywhere, on the floor, on the couches, even on the coffee table, and there were candles on the table. I was really surprised and REALLY happy that I was with Shane.

"Wow." I said with a smile on my face.

"What do you think?" He asked, looking worried.

"What do I think?" I said, and he looked really worried. "I think it is wonderful, beautiful, and amazing, I love it." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really!" I said, just to prove it I kissed him it was just a sweet kiss, then we broke apart and sat on the couch.

"Like the rose petals?" He asked.

"I love them, why?" I asked.

"There on your bed to." He whispered in my ear.

That made me REALLY smile. Then Shane asked me something that I thought he didn't know about.

"I know you have a twin sister, Lily." He said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your parents told me, they told me all about your sister and how she was with you when ya was at school." He said.

"Really, sorry I didn't tell you." I said.

"Its ok I understand what your parents said why you couldn't tell me." He said, and that made me smile again, but I have to tell him something that will mess up with the mood.

"Uh Shane I got to tell you something but I don't want to mess up with the mood and make you all worried." I said.

"What is it?" He asked, which he is already getting worried.

"The other day he told me to watch myself from now on because he said he would or somebody is going to do something to me and I got a text on my way home that said that I better watch myself because this is my last warning and I already now its from him." I said.

"Who?" He asked, looking really mad and worried.

"Jason." I said.

And that mad him really mad he was making one of his hands into a fist and he looks like he is ready to punch something, his other hand was around my waist holding me against him protectly for me.

"Shane calm down please." I said.

"How can I calm down when Jason is coming after you." He said with anger in it.

"Please calm down for me just tonight please I just want to spend my night with you please." I said.

He looked at me then he said "ok but we are going to talk about it tomorrow, but just tonight I also want to spend the night with you to." He said.

Then we just sat there, me in his, and my head on is chest, just listening to the smooth and romantic music. Then we went in the kitchen to go eat something. Then I saw the table was all set up perfectly.

"You now this makes it more special." He said.

"What?" I said.

"I made the food and it is NOT chili and I repeat it is NOT chili." He said.

"That makes me more in love with you." I said.

Then we started eating then Shane said he made dessert he said he will be right back.

Shane's pov.

Now its time to ask Claire the question I have been waiting for to ask. I brought out two pieces of cake's one has the box. When I gave Claire her cake she started eating, then we both were done with our cakes, then I relived she was looking at the box that was beside her. She opened it I knew this was my cue. I knelt down in one knee and grabed the box and use my other hand to hold one of her hands.

"Claire I love you so much, I wouldn't live without you if something bad happen to you, and you would make me the happiest man on earth if you would just marry me." I said with a REALLY and I mean REALLY big smile on my face.

"Yes yes yes a million times yes, Shane Collins, yes I will marry you." She said and threw her arem around me and I caught her. Then I slid the ring on her middle finger on her right hand. Then we stared kissing, then I carry her to her room, which it will actually become OUR room, without braking the kiss.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy it. I need to know if I should continue please review and tell me if I should, and yes something is going to happen to Claire if you what to know review and tell me if I should continue the story.**

**Oh and I what to know who is hotter you can vote on my profile.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Uh Oh

**Here's the next one. **

**

* * *

**

Claire's pov.

I really can't believe that I am going to marry Shane, I love him so much and with all my heart. I was laying in bed wrapped around his arms. I turned around and saw that he was awake.

"Good Morning fiance." He said.

"Mmmm I like the sound of that and good morning you to." I said.

"So what are you going to do today?" He asked.

"Nothing really, but we do have to tell my parents-." I began but he cut me off.

"Already got that done I asked them for your hand in marriage and Eve and Michael knows that I was proposing to you." He said, and that made me more happy because my parents actually agree with it.

"Really oh my god that's great I can't believe they agree with it, I always thought they will reject it, I am SOOOO happy now." I said.

"I'm glad your happy." He said.

That made more happy I wanted to spend the whole day with him, but I think he has work today, and it looked liked he was reading my mind, when he said.

"I don't have work today, I told them I wanted to spend the day with you." He said.

"Ok lets go put on some clothes on and go for a walk." I said.

"Oh not today remember want you told me last night about Jason." He said.

"Please can we go out I want to spend time with you from the outside plus you will be with at all times." I said.

"No I am keeping you in plus we have to talk about want we have to do about it." He said.

"We can talk about while we are taking a walk, please for me." I said, with the puppy eyes.

"Uggg fine only because you will be with me at all times I am not leaving you out of my sight, and I can't say no to the puppy eyes." He said.

"Yay thank you." I said.

Then I got up to get some clothes, and Shane got up to but I beat him to the bathroom, and I got my shower, got dressed. Then Shane got in the shower and after about 10 minutes we ate our breakfast. Then we were out of the door, and just walking around. Then we were discussing about Jason want we were going to do about it. We decided that of course we were going to tell Eve, Michael, and Amelie. That either Shane, Eve or Michael is going to watch over me. Then we stopped at the sound of bushes moving, then somebody popped out with a gun. Then I relived who it was. Jason.

"Hey there sexy." He said, with the gun pointing to me.

"Leave her alone." Shane said, while going in front of me protectively.

"Ya like I am really going to do that." He said.

Then he looked like he was fixing to pull the trigger, and I use all of my force to move Shane out of my way, and he fell on the floor. Then Jason pull the trigger directly to me. Then I fell on the ground I heard Shane yell out my name and I saw Jason running away, and then the last thing I felt was Shane holding me and telling me to hang on, then I saw darkness.

* * *

**Hope you like it I know it is REALLY short but I will try to make the next chapter longer. So you see that Claire got shot sad. :,(**

**Tell me want you think PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW.**


	6. What happen to Claire

**So here's the next one hope you like it. :)**

**

* * *

**

Shane's pov.

"CLAIRE" I screamed.

I saw Jason running away, but I was know I am not going to go after him, Claire needs me. So I ran over to her, I picked her up and cradled her on my lap and arms. I called the ambulance and the police and after I was done I looked at Claire. There was so much blood and she was still breathing. If something happens I don't know want I will do, I love her so much.

"Claire please hang on please I need you to hang on a little more please Claire, I love you." I said, and then I started crying.

Then all of a sudden she started to stop breathing. Then I heard the ambulance sirens, I saw that they just stop right a couple feet beside us. I keep telling Claire to hang on. Then they got her in the ambulance, then I get in. They keep trying to make her breath, and I keep telling them to keep trying and the finally got her to breath, then they put a mask on her face. We finally made it to the hospital, they took in the emergency room, I can't believe I try to get in emergency room. Then I went in the waiting room, and I called Eve, she answered on the third ring.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Eve." I said with very depressed sound in my voice.

"Hey whats wrong?" She asked, with worry in her voice.

"Its Claire." I answered, and I started crying again.

"What happen?" She asked, and I can tell she was getting worried.

"Jason popped out of know where and shot Claire." I said, and then I really started crying.

"I'm on my way." She said, and I can tell she was crying to.

"But you will lose your job." I said.

"Who gives a fuck, Claire is more important, I will call Michael." She said.

"Ok I'll call her parents." I said.

"Kay I will see you in a bit.' She said, then she hanged up.

Then I stared to call her parents, but I had to tack a breath. Then I started to calm down a little. Then I called her parents, it took it the second ring to answered it.

"Hello." Mrs. Danvers said.

"Hey this is Shane." I said.

"Oh hey Shane want can I do for you." She said.

"Its Claire, she got shot by a guy." I said, then again with the crying with me.

Then I can hear she stared crying from the other end and I can hear her explain it to Mr. Danvers. Then I can hear her calm down.

"Where on our way." She said, then she hang up.

Then I sat there for a few minutes then I saw Eve entering the door, then she came over to me and gave me a hug and we both started crying, we kept crying then finally we calm down, then we pulled away so we can speak.

"Did you hear anything yet?" She asked.

"No but she stop breathing then they got her back up." I said.

"Dam why?" She asked, but it was question to herself but I answered it anyway.

"I don't know, you know how Jason is." I said.

"Ya I know, Michael is on his way." She said.

"Her parents are on there way to." I said.

"Oh by the way want did she say last night?" She asked.

"She said yes." I said

"I am so happy for you,and you just propose to her and this is want happens to her." She said.

Then Michael walked in, and Eve ran into him crying, I can tell he was crying a little bit to. Then they came by to me and sat with me.

"Heard anything yet?" He asked.

"No." Me and Eve said in the exact same time.

Then Claire's parents came in and asked the same thing Michael asked and that was the same answered 'no'. Michael and Claire's parents wants to know want she said last night and I told them want she said. They were all so happy for me. We kept waiting for the doctors to hurry up and tell us how she is. I kept worrying and crying. Then a doctor finally came out.

"Claire Danvers parents and friends." The doctor said, and that made me stand up immediately.

"How is she?" I asked, with worry on my face.

* * *

**Ha sorry that I had to stop right there. You get to find out on the next chapter to see want happen to Claire and it is a little bit longer than the last chapter so I hope you like it.**

**Again sorry for stopping there I want to see review's, so I can see want you think.**

**REVIEW RIVIEW PLEASE. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. She's going to be ok

**Hope you like this one again sorry I had to stop like that on the last chapter, I wanted to get some reviews.**

**I would like to say to these six authors for being the first reviews and for the greatest reviews, MollyxKookie, alyalice456, MorganvilleJazz, Syd-Shane22, Lucee, and XXmelissaXXrayanne.**

**I love to say thank you again for the reviews, and to Rashel Caine she owns the characters. Well enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

Shane's pov.

"We already lost her once, but I think she's going to be fine, but we might keep her in here for two weeks maybe shorter or longer we don't know yet, but we almost had to put her in a coma." The doctor said.

"So she's going to be ok." I said.

"Yes for now, if anything goes wrong." He said.

"Can I see her." I said.

"Yes, but she's still asleep, the nurse will tell you where she is." He said, then he left.

We went to the desk and ask were Claire Danvers is, she told us and we went in the room, and saw that she is still asleep, but I went to the chair beside her and I grabbed one of her hands. I can;t believe she is actually going to be alright, but the doctor said for now, but I just have to keep saying she's going to be alright.

"Oh my god, I got to call Lily, she would kill me if I don't tell her this." Mrs. Danvers said.

"Who's Lily?" Eve said.

"Ya who's Lily." Michael said.

Then I told Eve and Michael that Lily is Claire's twin sister and everything about her and Claire use to did together and that Lily still does it today. While Claire's mother called her.

"Dam Claire has a twin sister." Eve said.

"Yes." I said.

"She also plays the guitar and the piano." Mr. Danvers said.

"Really." Michael said.

"Ya, but like Shane said she sings songs singers already sings like Lady Gaga 'Born This Way'." Mr. Danvers said.

Then Mrs. Danvers comes back in told us want Lily said.

"Lily is on her way here, she said 'that she doesn't care if she loses her job Claire is her sister', and her band is coming to." Mrs. Danvers said.

"Where is she at right now." Mr Danvers said.

"California, she's taking a private jet, she said she will be here in two hours." She said.

"Ok." Mr. Danvers said.

Two hours later.

Then was no change she has not wake up yet. Then there was a knock on the door, then some girl enter the door she looked a lot like Claire, but she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wereing a black dress and, spike necklace, spike bracelet, and black HIGH-heels. She also had goth make-up on, VERY goth, just like Eve.

"Lily." Mrs. Danvers said.

"Mom." She said, then ran over to her and gave her a hug, than she looked at her dad.

"Dad." She said, and gave him a hug.

"Lily." He said.

"Who are these people." She asked looking at me, Eve, and Michael.

"This is Eve, Claire's best friend." Mrs. Danvers said pointing at Eve.

"This is Michael, also Claire's best friend." Mrs. Danvers said.

"And this is Shane, Claire's fiance." Mrs. Danvers said.

"Well hi there I'm Lily, Claire's twin sister." She said, then she shooked my hand, then Michael, and Eve.

"You better take good care of my sister, or I will break everything you don't have broken." She said, with a serious face.

"I promise." I said.

"You better keep that promise, but other than that I think you will take good care of my sister." She said.

While Claire was still sleeping me and me, Michael, and Eve got to know Lily. She was a LOT like Claire, she said her band was at the waiting room, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers went to get something to eat, while me and my friends got to know Lily. Then her band came in their names were, Matt, Jack, Sam, and Tom. Sam plays the drums, Jack plays the piano (you know the one they use to play pop/rock), Tom and Matt plays the guitar. Lily is not in a relationship, and said she never had a boyfriend before, but she said she has her best friends and her family. It is getting dark so Mr. and Mrs. Danvers and Michael and Eve went home, Eve and Michael try to convince me to go home with them but I told them I am not leaving Claire. I t was just me and Lily and her band. We stayed the night here, then the next morning we woke up and Claire was still asleep, but then Claire's eyes started to open and then she open them and she was awake.

* * *

**Again sorry for stopping like that. Now you see Claire's twin sister is in town. OMG hope you like it. I will tell you one hint about the next chapter something BAD might happen. :0**

**Rashel Caine owns the Morganville Vampires.**


	8. She's out of the hospital

**Here's the next chapter. Lily's band does not wright songs they play songs the singers already sings like for example they will play 'A Year Without Rain' by the original person who sings it which it is by Selena Gomez.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Shane's pov.

"Claire." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Shane." She said.

Dam I was so happy to see her awake and to hear her voice again.

"I was so worried Claire. I'm so glad you are awake, I love you." I said, with relief in it.

"I love you to." She said.

"Guess who's here." Lily said.

"Lily." Claire said.

"Hey there sis how are you hanging." Lily said.

"Hey and I'm doing good." Claire said.

We all were just talking till Claire started being in pain again. I had to get the doctor told them she was awake and that she is hurting so they gave her something, and they said she will have to go to sleep with the medicine she took so after about 30 minutes she fell asleep. Later Eve and Michael came in.

"Hey did she wake up?" Eve asked.

"Yep ya just missed her, she had to go back to sleep with the medicine they gave her." I said.

"Dam it." Eve said.

We all talked about things and stuff then Lily said something that she should not do or her band should do.

"Me and my band are moving in Morganville." She said.

"Why?" Me, Eve, and Michael said at the exact same time.

"Well for one my parents and sister is here, and Amelie wants me to move here because me and my band know about vampires." She said.

I was shocked she knows about vampires and she also knows about Amelie. I was really surprised about this.

"How long have ya know about vampires?" I asked.

"A year." She said.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Danvers came in to see Claire then we also told them that she woke up but she had to go back to sleep. Then later on she woked up again and Lily told her everything want she told me, Eve, and Michael about moving here.

"Oh and me and the band will be performing once you get out of the hospital at 'Common Grounds'." Lily said.

"Really." Claire said.

"Yep and I talked to the doctor and the doctor said you will out tomorrow morning, and me and the band will be performing tomorrow night." She said.

"I can't wait, I have not heard you performing in a while." Claire said.

"Well we all can't wait." Mrs Danvers said.

The next morning.

Claire's pov.

Yay I finally get to get out of the hospital today, then later I get to see Lily performing tonight. Me, Shane, Eve, Michael, and Lily, went to the 'Glass House'. Mom and dad went to their house to also get ready. We also had to get ready, and Lily's band went to their house.

"Well we better get ready." I said.

"Ya I got to go get ready at my apartment." Lily said.

"Wait you live by yourself." I said.

"Ya the guys got the house and I got the apartment." She said.

"You can live with us Shane's room will be open soon because Shane moved in Claire's room since they are getting married." Michael said.

"I don't know." Lily said.

"Come on please for me." I said.

"Fine because you know I can't refuse you." She said.

"Oh Michael it will actually be two rooms that will be open." Shane said.

"Why?" Michael said.

"Well we actually are going to move just down the road." I said.

"Oh ok, that's fine because that means me and Eve will have the house to ourselves." He said.

"Ya ok Lily will be living with us." I said.

"Ya ok." She said.

"Here let me help you up the stairs." Shane said, then he picked me up on his arms and carry me in my room.

"Thank you." I said

"No problem." He said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to, and I'm glad your safe and I thought I would lose you." He said. Then he kissed me it was soft and sweet, then we pulled away.

So we decided that we had to get ready, we got ready than everybody was ready. Lily already left because she had to get there earlier. Then we went to 'Common Grounds' and Lily would be performing really soon now.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. The next chapter will be when Lily and her band will performed. I will be updated soon.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE. **


	9. Lily performs

**This is when Lily performs. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Claire's pov.

Oh my gosh Lily is about to performed yay. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:25, she starts at 7:30.

"Babe I can't wait till Lily performs." I said.

"Don't worry babe its about to start soon." He said while looking at me.

Then the person who says who's performing showed up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a concert. The person who's singing is Lily Danvers, and her band playing is playing, but they don't wright there own songs they perform songs that singers already sing, well here they are they will tell you want they are playing and who it is by."

Then everybody cheered and the band was out but I didn't see Lily anywhere.

"Hey everybody thank you for coming." Tom said.

"We are going to play Who Says by the original singer Selena Gomez." Matt said.

Then they started playing.

**Wouldn't want to be anybody else**

**hey**

**you made my insecure told me ****I wasn't good enough but who do you**

**tried when you are a diamond and barren**

**I'm sure you got some things you would**

**like to change about yourself but when it comes**

**to me I wouldn't want to be anybody else**

Then Lily appered and she was the one singing the words then she stared to sing some more.

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen I'm just beautiful me**

**na na na na na na na na na na**

**na na na na na na na na na na**

Lily kept singing she was really good she has gotten better.

**You got every right to a beautiful**

**to a beautiful life come on**

**Who Says Who Says your not **

**perfect Who Says your not worth it**

**Who Says your the only one that heard**

**it trust me that's the part of beauty**

**Who Says your not pretty Who Says**

**your not beautiful Who Says**

She was the same old Lily better singer than me.

**Its such a funny thing hows nothing is**

**funny when its you, you tell them want **

**you mean but they keep winded up the **

**truth its like a work of art but never **

**gets to see the light keep you beneath**

**the stars won't let cha touch sky**

This song is actually my favorite song.

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen I'm just**

**beautiful me**

**na na na na na na na na na na**

**na na na na na na na na na na**

**you got every right to a beautiful life**

**come on ****Who Says Who Says your not**

**perfect Who Says your not worth it **

**Who Says your the only one that heard**

**it trust me that's the part of beauty**

**Who Says your not pretty Who Says**

**your not beautiful Who Says**

**Who Says your not stop intentional**

**Who Says your not prudential**

**Who Says you can't be in movies**

**lisen to me lisen to me**

**Who Says you don't past the test**

**Who Says you can't be the best**

**Who Says Who Says would you**

**tell me Who said that ya Who Says**

**Who Says your not perfect Who Says**

**your not worth it Who Says your the only**

**one that heard it trust me that's the part **

**of beauty Who Say your not pretty **

**Who Says your not beautiful Who Says**

**Who Says your not perfect Who Says**

**Who Says your not worth it Who Says**

**your the only that's heard it trust me**

**that's the part of beauty Who Says your**

**not pretty Who Says your not beautiful**

**Who Says**

Then she finished the song she was really good. She is like the best sister I have ever had. I told Shane want did he think he said it was a great song. Lily sang 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga, and 'Kiss It Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus which came from the show Hannah Montana Forever.

"I would like to say thank you for coming tonight everbody, and I would like to say I love you Claire you are the best twin sister." Lily said.

That made me really happy to hear her say that then Lily said something I did not expect at all.

"How about I sing one more song." She said, and everybody cheered.

"Ok then come on up Claire Danvers and sing with me like old times." She said.

I looked at Shane, he had a smile on his face then I looked at Eve and Michael. Then finally Shane, Eve, and Michael said "GO." Then I went over to my twin sister.

* * *

**Hope you like it and the next chapter will when Claire and Lily finally performs which they had not done in a while on here. I don't know song yet but I will figure it out. Oh and longest chapter I ever did I broke my record. )**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE. **


	10. Lily & Claire performs

**Now this is when Claire performs with Lily, hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Claire's pov.

Oh my god I can't believe I am about to sing with Lily we haven't sing with together for three years.

"What are we going to sing?" I asked Lily.

"I don't know you pick but pick something me and the band knows how to play." She said.

"How about 'A Year Without Rain' by Selena Gomez." I said.

"Yeah that's perfect." She said.

"Ladies and gentleman we are going to sing 'A Year Without Rain' by Selena Gomez." She said to the audience.

Then they stared playing then Lily started off singing on the microphone.

_**Lily's singing,**_

**Can you feel me when I think about you**

**with every breath I take every minute**

**no matter want I do my world is an ending **

**place like I've been wondering dessert for**

**a thousand day don't know if its a mirage**

**but I always see your face baby**

_**Both of us,**_

**I'm missing you so much can't help that**

**I'm in love a day without you is like A Year**

**Without Rain I need you by my side don't**

**know how I'll survive a day without you is**

**like A Year Without Rain**

_**Claire's singing,**_

**The stars are burning I hear your voice in**

**my mind can't you hear me crawling my heart**

**is yearning like the ocean that's running dry**

**catch me I'm falling its like the ground crumbling**

**underneath my feet won't you save me theirs**

**going to be my soul you get back to me oh baby**

_**Both of us,**_

**I'm missing you so much can't help that**

**I'm in love a day without you is like A Year**

**Without Rain I need you by my side don't**

**know how I'll survive a day without you is**

**like A Year Without Rain**

_**Lily's singing,**_

**So let this drought come to and in and lay**

**this dessert flower again I'm so glad that you**

**found me stick around me baby baby baby**

**its so world with wonder with you in my life **

**so hurry baby don't waste no more time and I**

**need you hear I can't my day without you**

_**Both of us,**_

**Is like A Year Without Rain I'm missing you**

**so much can't help that I'm in love a day without**

**you is like A Year Without Rain I need you by**

**my side don't know how I'll survive a day without**

**you is like A Year Without Rain**

Then the song was over and we were done singing, then everybody started cheering. Then I started smile, Lily was smiling to I was happy that I got to sing with my sister again. Then after a while everybody left then Lily and the band was getting ready to go. Then I saw somebody I was not expecting to ever see again, Jason he was over at the far corner hiding from other people. He saw that I was looking at him he had that evil smile, then he left. I started getting really nervous and scared, because he has not been locked up. Then Shane came over to me and gave me a quick kiss, then he just looked at me and he can tell that there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Jason, I just saw him and he left the building." I said.

"Eve call the police tell them Jason was around this building." He said to Eve. "Don't worry Claire I am not letting you out of my site, I love you." He said to me.

"I love you to." I said.

Then we all went home and went to sleep well some of anyway.

* * *

**Well this is the last chapter of this story the next story I am going to do is the sequel to this story its called 'The Wedding'. That's when they get married. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget the sequel to this story 'The Wedding'.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE. **


End file.
